Cuando James decidió que se casaría con Lily
by Prc95
Summary: Acaban de empezar su 5º curso, pero James tiene claro que Evans será su futura esposa, y así se lo hace saber a los Merodeadores.


El último sábado de septiembre era todavía lo suficientemente cálido como para que aún se pudiesen disfrutar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había alumnos tirados en el césped, charlando y riendo, libres de uniforme y deberes escolares. Se notaba que el curso acababa de empezar porque aún nadie andaba agobiado de un lado a otro, y la biblioteca estaba desierta. Ya se llenaría a medida que se acerca la época de exámenes.

Cerca del algo, sentados junto a un haya viejo, un grupo de amigos disfrutaba de aquellas últimas horas de sol. Eran alumnos de quinto, aunque no parecían preocupados por el difícil curso que tenían antes ellos.

-Pienso pasarme los TIMOS sin estudiar -comentó uno de ellos, un muchacho fuerte cuyo cabello oscuro le caía sobre los ojos grises con naturalidad.

-No deberías tomarte los exámen tal a la ligera -otro de ellos, un muchachito delgado y pálido, negó con la cabeza y suspiro. En su pecho brillaba la insignia de perfecto, y tenía un libro apoyado en el regazo. -_Estos_ exámenes si son importantes, Canuto. Nos jugamos muchos, ¿verdad, Colagusano?

A su lado, un chico enclenque asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo. Era el único de sus amigos que aún no había pegado el estirón, y seguía teniendo la voz chillona y aguda. Tenía unos ojillos redondos y oscuros, y el cabello fino y castaño peinado en un desesperado intentado de imitar el estilo revuelto y travieso de quién estaba sentado a su derecha, aunque no se parecía en lo más mínimos pues el cabello de James Potter era rebelde por naturaleza.

-Venga ya, Lunático, no te pongas así -esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. -Yo pienso hacer lo mismo que Canuto. Nunca hemos estudiado para ningún examen y mira que bien nos ha ido.

-A mí no tanto -comentó Peter Pettigrew, sonrojándose. -De todos modos... Tengo miedo por pociones, soy horrible. Seguro que suspendo ese TIMO y, entonces, ¿cómo seré auror? -se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado.

-Oh, no seas así, Colagusano -James le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Te ayudaremos a aprobar, colega. Además, ya sabes que Slughorn acepta a gente con "Supera las expectativas" en el TIMO de Pociones. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

El chico esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa de agradecimiento y miró con admiración a su amigo. Tenía las mejillas aun rojizas cuando James sacó su varita del bolsillo y la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Peter lo miró boquiabierto, y en su mirada se adivinó una mezcla de admiración y envidia. James sonrió, ufano, y con un chasquido de dedos, la varita apareció en la mano izquierda del joven.

-Sigo sin comprender que ve Evans en ese grasiento de Quejicus... -comentó Sirius despectivamente, girando la cabeza hacia el castillo.

Al oír el apellido de la chica, James detuvo su juego y frunció el ceño, mirando a la dirección que su mejor amigo señalaba. Aún desde lejos, se podía apreciar perfectamente el cabello rojo oscuro de Lily Evans, que relucía bajo los últimos rayos de sol. A su lado, la figura esmirriado y oscura de Severus Snape, caminaba con pasos torpes.

-¿Os imagináis que Snivellus y Lily hayan...? -Remus no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues el hechizo de James impactó contra su boca, sellandola.

El joven perfecto le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa mientras se pasaba su propia varita por los labios.

Mientras, James observó descaradamente a la pareja, que, sin percatarse de la presencia de los cuatro amigos, se había sentado varios metros más allá. Lily extendió un pañuelo para no mancharse de tierra. Snape sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de cocina de su mochila y al abrirlo, dejó al descubierto lo que parecían sandwiches. James frunció el ceño y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos entorno a su varita.

-Relájate, Cornamenta -le aconsejó Sirius en un tono burlón, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. -Dudo mucho que Snape sepa besar. Dudo que sea lo que _es _besar.

James se deshizo de su brazo, pero soltó una carcajada. Sirius era el único que podía ponerle de buen humor en cuanto a Lily Evans se trataba. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los vaqueros llenos de hierba, y saltó sobre Sirius. El ataque le pilló desprevenido, y soltó un grito de sorpresa al notar el delgado y fibroso cuerpo de su amigo sobre él.

-¡Demuéstrame que tú si sabes besar, perrito! -se mofó James, lanzando sonoros besos al aire, cerca de la mejilla de Sirius.

Sirius que era un poco más alto que James y bastante más musculoso, se libró con facilidad del joven jugador de quidditch y logró posicionarse sobre él, con la rodilla clavada en su estómago. James tosió, incómodo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la espalda.

-¡Pero serás...!

Remus hacía rato que había dejado de prestarles atención. Ahora se concentraba en un libro de bolsillo _muggle_ que había conseguido en un mercadillo días antes de volver a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no era este el caso del pequeño Peter, que miraba con envidia como sus amigos se divertían. Estaba de rodillas, con el cuerpo echado hacia delante, como preparado por si a James o a Sirius se les ocurría que pudiese participar. Pero no iban a hacerlo, y Peter lo sabía, mas no perdía la esperanza.

James se hizo con la victoria cuando, con un puñetazo que acabó estrellándose contra el labio de Sirius, hizo perder el equilibrio a su compañero. Se levantó triunfante y saludó a un público imaginario que lo alababa.

-Me has hecho sangre, desgraciado -protestó Sirius mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona herida. -¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar mi perfecto rostro? Me las pagarás cargo, Potter.

James, que había vuelto a fruncir el ceño, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase mientras centraba su mirada en la pareja que disfrutaba a pocos metros de ellos. Lily se había tumbado en la hierba, con la cabeza dentro del pañuelo. Su largo cabello se esparcía a su alrededor como una manta rojiza y el joven no pasó por alto el detalle de que Snape se lo acariciaba tímidamente. James apretó la mandíbula y soltó un bufido de desesperación.

-El mar está lleno de peces -le dijo Sirius. -¿Qué demonios has visto en _ese_ pez?

James se volvió hacía él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Li-ly E-vans -le dijo, separando las sílabas. -Estás hablando del "pez" Lily Evans, Canuto, ¿de verdad hace falta que lo responda?

-James lleva coladito por Evans desde segundo -Peter soltó una risita que rápidamente fue apagada por la mirada feroz que James le lanzó, encogió la cabeza entre los hombros y se defendió diciendo: -Sólo lo decía para ayudar...

-Volvamos al castillo, venga -propuso James con voz monocorde.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, aunque ninguno dijo nada. Era mejor no decir nada, porque James se podía enfadar bastante. Siguieron al chico ladera arriba, pasando or encima de grupos de estudiantes que mandaron recuerdos desagradables para sus madres cada vez que los pisaban. Por supuesto a ninguno le importó. Ni siquiera a Peter, que iba dando zancadas para ponerse a la altura de sus amigos, cuyas piernas, bastante más largas, les permitían avanzar más en menos pasos.

La sala común estaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo Frank y Alice se daban mimitos cerca de la chimenea. Al ver que los cuatro amigos entraban, Frank les lanzó una mirada triunfante y luego, de la mano de Alice, salió con ella por el hueco del retrato.

-A veces creo que a Evans le pasa algo raro en la cabeza -bufó James, dejándose caer en un mullido sillón orejero. -Quiero decir... ¡es súper lista! ¿Qué demonios hace siendo amiga de ese imbécil, cobarde y estúpido de Snape? ¡Lo he visto hablando con Dolohov y Lestrange, y todo el mundo sabe que sus familias apoyan a Quién-vosotros-sabéis. ¡Pero si creo que el padre de Dolohov ha estado en Azkaban y todo! -dio un golpe al brazo del sofá, furioso.

-Tienes razón, pero Lily no es amiga de ellos. Sólo de Snape. Ademas, siempre lo evita cuando lo ve con otros alumnos de Slytherin -le tranquilizó Remus con su voz pausada y suave.

-Se nos olvidaba que tú pasas mucho tiempo con ella -le dijo Sirius, ocupando un sitio a su lado en el sofá. -Don y doña Prefectos.

James lo miró, boquiabierto, como si no hubiese reparado antes en ese hecho. De pronto su expresión se relajó, y revolviéndose el pelo como acostumbraba a hacer, se acomodó en el sillón con las piernas sobre el reposabrazos y le dijo a Remus:

-Le hablarás de mí, ¿verdad, Lunático? -volvió a sacar su varita para jugar con ella. -Tienes que hacerlo. Convéncele de que soy lo mejor para ella, y no ese Quejicus. ¿Habéis visto a su madre en King's Cross? Tiene cara de amargada, normal si tiene a un hijo como Snivellus... -sacudió la cabeza. -Bueno, Remus, ya sabes. Dile a Lily todo lo bueno que tengo, ¡se tiene que enamorar de mí a la fuerza!

-Lily no quiere oír hablar de tí -repuso Remus tranquilamente. -De echo, cada vez que digo algo sobre ti, se le cambia la cara como si hubiese olido mierda de doxy...

Sirius soltó una carcajada, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se agarró las costillas con las manos mientras se convulsionaba a causa de la risa.

-James _Mierdadedoxy_ Potter -logró decir, todavía riéndose. -Emedobledé. Creo que te voy a llamar así a partir de ahora.

-Vete al cuerno, Black -masculló James de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. -No pienso ir de flor en flor toda la vida...

-¿Por qué no? Es lo mejor y lo sabes, amigo -repuso Sirius con chulería. -_Todos_ lo sabemos, ¿verdad, Colagusano, Lunático?

El joven hombre lobo no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa que rápidamente borró de su rostro para adoptar una expresión inocente y calmada. Colagusano se retorció incómodo los dedos de la mano, y prestó un interés excesivo a la punta de sus zapatos. Nunca había estado con ninguna chica, y sus amigos lo sabían.

-Lily Evans acabará rendida a mis encantos -dijo James de pronto, dando un puñetazo al aire. -Ya lo veréis. Seremos novios antes de terminar Hogwarts. Es más, me casaré con ella.

-¿Tú? ¿Casado con Evans? Te recuerdo, Emedobledé, que te odia. Creo que debes tener ese pequeño detalle en cuanta -le aconsejó Sirius, escodiéndose tras un cojín para protegerse de las chispas doradas que James le lanzaba con su varita.

-¿Qué te apuestas, cara perro? -le dijo James, desafiante. -Oh, espera. Si me caso con Lily Evans, tú serás el padrino de mi hijo.

-Al que llamaréis Sirius, desde luego.

-Mmm... tenía pensado reservar ese nombre para el chucho. Ahora en serio, ¿serías el padrino de mi hijo, Canuto?

-¡Eh! ¿Y nosotros? -le interrumpió Peter, fingiéndose ofendido. -¿Qué pasa con Remus y conmigo?

- No os preocupeis, habrá niños para todos.


End file.
